


stargazing

by birthdayblur



Series: when stars align [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Blind Date, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthdayblur/pseuds/birthdayblur
Summary: Seongwoo goes on a blind date and it happens to be with the hot neighbour he’s been secretly watching.





	stargazing

_What the fuck it’s shirtless neighbour._

The two stare at each other, wide-eyed.

Well Seongwoo knows why the hell he’s shocked, he doesn’t know why the person opposite is equally as surprised.

_Maybe I’m not his type._

The man on the other side of the table breaks eye contact and starts hurriedly messaging someone on his phone.

_Yeah, I’m definitely not his type. Aw man, I haven’t even introduced myself and I’ve already started off on the wrong foot._

“Hi, I’m Ong Seongwoo,” he offers, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible while slipping into the chair. Shirtless neighbour freezes, and quickly glances up. If Seongwoo had to describe his expression to someone, it looks like he’s just seen a ghost.

“Uh. I’m Hwang Minhyun.”

It feels strange to attach a name to the face he’s known for a while, ever since the man moved into the apartment block next to his, but it suits him really well.

A perfect name for a perfect man.

Minhyun puts his phone down and reaches for his iced tea, looking anywhere but forward. Seongwoo doesn’t know what to do next, so he just ends up staring at Minhyun’s clothes.

_Wow I haven’t seen that coat before, is it new? And I swear you wore that jumper yesterday._

Then Seongwoo thinks about what’s _below_ the clothing, and he slaps himself before his thoughts can wander elsewhere.

Minhyun’s head snaps up, startled at the sound. Seongwoo puts his hand back on the table. He decides to take the momentary attention as an opportunity to try and at least make his personality attractive.

“You look really nice today, did it take you a while to dress up?”

_Shit that came out creepier than intended._

The tip of Minhyun’s ears turn red, and Seongwoo gets ready to be cussed at or slapped or something. But instead the perfect man chuckles, his eyes turning to crescents, and Seongwoo decides that maybe being creepy is the way to go.

“Have you ever been on a blind date before?” He reaches for the other iced tea on the table, letting the question slip out in what he hopes sounds easygoing enough.

“Ah, no, this is my first time, Minki suggested it because I’ve been too caught up with work, so I haven’t gone out with anyone in a while, I just didn’t expect…” Minhyun seems to catch himself, halting the stream of sentences and letting it trail off ambiguously.

_Didn’t expect what? Didn’t expect my face? Didn’t expect my fashion sense?_

Seongwoo wants to ask a million questions, but he also doesn’t want to ruin whatever tiny chance with Minhyun he has left. So instead he settles with the classic “So tell me about yourself.”

“Well I’m 22 years old,”

_Same age, nice._

“And I just got back to Seoul a few months ago after finishing my Bachelor’s in New York,”

_3 months and 12 days to be exact, but carry on._

“And now I’m interning at my father’s company, but I’m looking at some other job offers at the moment.”

_Holy shit is he rich?_

_An intellectual?_

_Did he just become more perfect than he already is?_

“So yeah, that’s pretty much my life at the moment, a bit boring I guess.” Minhyun sucks his bottom lip and stares at his fingers. “I want to hear about yourself, Seongwoo-ssi.”

“Oh. Well, it’s a bit more… unconventional? Than yours?” Seongwoo normally never feels shy, but he’s feeling pretty damn nervous at the moment.

“No, it’s great! I mean, I’m sure it’s great!” The man opposite jerks to life, waving his hands in front of him. “Just tell me anything, anything at all.”

“Um, I’m also 22 years old. Currently trying to make it as an actor.” Seongwoo rubs his neck, laughing awkwardly. “I’ve only been in one drama before, you’ve probably never heard of it.”

Minhyun looks like he wants to say something, the apple in his neck bobbing, but nothing comes out.

Seongwoo curses internally. _Dammit I should’ve made something up. I literally just confessed that I’m jobless. Come on Seongwoo, don’t screw this up, you’ve got to save this, it’s your only chance._

“I also dabble in a bit of astronomy on the side.” Seongwoo mentally facepalms himself, instantly regretting the fact that he just confessed he looks out the window often. Because he does. Just not at the sky.

Minhyun, however, lights up. “Oh! So you own a telescope?”

_Uh. Yeah. I watch you with it._

“Oh, yeah, I watch the stars with it.”

“That’s great! I could never see stars in New York, I didn’t think you could see them in Seoul. Which area do you live in?”

_Where you live. Literally 10 metres from where you live._

Seongwoo really wants to change the topic, before he accidentally says something that may compromise what little progress he’s made. He’s only been with Minhyun in person for 10 minutes and he already wants to rip those clothes off.

“I drive out to the country sometimes, I’m pretty sure you can’t see stars around here.”

Minhyun laughs. “Then what am I seeing right now?”

_Huh?_

“Oh. I didn’t mean to say that.”

_What?_

“It’s just, I love your drama so much, you were my favourite character, I can’t believe Minki set you up with me.”

_Wait. Huh?_

Panic then dawns on Minhyun’s face at Seongwoo’s lack of response. His sentences become rambled and incoherent, and he starts his hand-waving again.

“I swear I didn’t ask him to set you up with me, I had no idea you were coming, oh god, I’m not a stalker,  I swear, this must be really creeping you out-”

Seongwoo’s still too shocked to comprehend what’s happening. But calming down the man he's been secretly watching for months is at the forefront of his mind.

“Whoa, hang on, Minhyun-ssi, that’s definitely not as creepy as watching you wake up every morning.”

“No, it’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have told- what?”

Minhyun stares at him, a frown starting to settle into his brow. Seongwoo wants to justify himself, but his mind is blank, and honestly he can’t trust anything that comes out of his mouth anymore.

“Wow, did the mood just turn sour or what?”

A person gets up from the table behind them and saunters over.

“Minki, did he just-”

“Hush, hush. The important thing is that you two have been secretly pining after each other for months, and this is the point in the date where you two kiss.”

Minhyun opens his mouth to say something, but Minki puts a finger to his lips and shushes him. Then he raises his hands up and slowly claps them together.

“Like this. Kiss. Do it.”

 

 

 

“Ooh, so this is where the magic happens.”

Minhyun walks over to the telescope, bending over to peer through it.

“Well at least a telescope has other uses, I’m pretty sure a wall plastered with my pictures doesn’t.”

Minhyun turns around, eyebrow raised. “I don’t think anything can top being able to see into every inch of my bedroom.”

_Okay, he got me there._

Seongwoo walks over to his boyfriend, wrapping him in a backhug. “Nothing compares to the real thing though.”

“Then tell me, honestly, did you look through the telescope this morning or not?”

“I already promised I would stop! Why don’t you trust me!”

Minhyun unclasps Seongwoo from his back and turns around with his arms crossed, tapping his foot.  

“Okay. I may have seen you change your pants a few times, but that’s all, I swear.”

Minhyun uncrosses his arms, and a smile comes to his lips. “Did you like it?”

“What?”

He steps closer, placing one hand on either side of Seongwoo’s face, leaning in so his breath tickles the shell of Seongwoo’s ear. “I said, Seongwoo-ah, did you like it?”

“Oh.”

Minhyun pulls back slightly, the only distance between them the length of their noses, and then he smirks.

“You didn’t? Aw. Well at least you still have the stars.”

Seongwoo kisses him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a Minhyun’s fallen in love with the side-character oppa from a coming-of-age drama
> 
>  
> 
> (can't believe i wrote this but hwang minhyun is irresistible okay and his abs may or may not have been inspiration)


End file.
